Pedro I de Alexandria
Pedro I de Alexandria foi o Patriarca (ou Papa) de Alexandria entre 300 e 311. Ele é venerado como santo pelas Igrejas Copta, Católica Romana"St. Peter of Alexandria". Catholic Encyclopedia. (1913). New York: Robert Appleton Company., e Ortodoxa. Vida A Igreja Copta acredita que Pedro I foi entregue por seus pais aos cuidados de Teonas para tornar-se um sacerdote, semelhantemente à história de Samuel no Antigo Testamento. Ele ascendeu na hierarquia das ordens sagradas, tornando-se primeiro leitor, depois diácono, e então um sacerdote. Teonas aconselhou os líderes eclesiásticos a escolherem Pedro como o seu sucessor, o que eles fizeram no seu leito de morte. Eusébio declara que Teonas foi o Patriarca durante 21 anos (Historia Ecclesiastica VII.32), mas não há acordo unânime sobre isso. Durante o tempo em que Pedro foi bispo, o cristianismo sofreu sua perseguição mais terrível, a do Imperador romano Diocleciano, que começou em 303 e continuou com intermitência durante os próximos dez anos. Os relatos sobre a posição de Pedro durante a perseguição variam,A History of the Christian Church, de Philip Schaff, oferece várias fontes distintas a respeito do assunto. Volume II: Ante-Nicene Christianity. A.D. 100-325. mas parte destes afirma que ele esteve preso durante um tempo com o bispo Melício de Licópolis e eles teriam discutido a respeito do tratamento aos cristãos que tinham oferecido sacrifício pagão ou entregue as Escrituras Sagradas às autoridades para poupar suas vidas durante a perseguição. Pedro insistiu pela indulgência, enquanto Melício sustentou firmemente que os caídos haviam abandonado a sua fé e precisavam ser rebatizados. O debate tornou-se áspero e só teria terminado quando Pedro pendurou uma cortina entre eles na cela. Um dos seguidores de Melício era um sacerdote chamado Ário (estudiosos modernos divergem sobre se este era o mesmo Ário envolvido na controvérsia ariana, alguns anos mais tarde)Rubenstein, Richard E. (1999). When Jesus Became God: The Struggle to Define Christianity during the Last Days of Rome, Harcourt. The text links the current suggestions of only one Arius being involved, rather than two people of that name, to the work of Frend in Rise of Christianity, p. 493; cf. p. 245. Severus de Al'Ashmunein (Hermopolis), "History of the Patriarchs of the Coptic church of Alexandria, Part 2, Chap. 6: Peter I, the seventeeth patriarch (300-311)", Patrologia Orientalis (1904), vol. 1, pp. 383-518 (pp. 119-256), acesso em 2007-12-08.. De acordo com Severus de Ashmumeen, Ário tentou receber absolvição do Patriarca em vão antes que Pedro fosse executado; ao invés disso, antes de morrer, Pedro teria pronunciado uma profecia contra ele. Obras Pedro de Alexandria escreveu várias obras teológicas. Sua produção concentrou-se, especificamente, na crítica aos pensamentos de Orígenes. De suas obras, só conhecemos os títulos, como: Sobre a divindade, Sobre a vinda de nosso Salvador, Sobre a alma ("que combatia a tese platônica, retomada por Orígenes, da preexistência da alma em relação ao corpo"Simonetti, M. "Pedro I de Alexandria". Dicionário Patrístico e de Antigüidades Cristãs. Petrópolis: Vozes, 2002, p. 1124.) e ''Sobre a ressurreição ("talvez também esta polêmica em relação a Orígenes, de quem combatia a doutrina relativa à condição espiritual do corpo humano destinado a ressurgir"Simonetti. Op. cit., p. 1124.), dentre outros. Martírio O historiador Severus de Ashmumeen, do décimo século, conta como o Patriarca teria sido preso durante a perseguição de Diocleciano. Quando o imperador foi informado sobre isto, ordenou que Pedro fosse decapitado. Isto foi impedido de imediato por um número grande de cristãos que se reuniram junto à prisão desejando morrer pelo seu Patriarca. Os soldados retardaram a execução, temendo um massacre da multidão ou criar uma revolta. Pedro, temendo pela vida do seu povo, teria sugerido aos soldados um plano para tirá-lo da prisão através de um buraco na parede apontado por ele. Desta forma, ele poderia ser tirado para fora receber sua sentença. Severus de Ashmumeen descreve o momento do martírio do Patriarca: :E ele vestiu o seu omophorion e descobriu seu pescoço, que era puro diante de Deus, e disse a eles: "Façam como foi ordenado a vocês". Mas os soldados temeram que problemas surgissem por causa dele. Assim olharam um para outro, e nenhum deles ousou cortar a cabeça dele, por causa do medo no qual eles tinham caído. Então deliberaram e disseram: "Quem cortar sua cabeça receberá de nós cinco denários." Eles eram seis, e um deles tinha um pouco de dinheiro. Assim ele tirou cinco e vinte denários e disse: "O que subir até ele e cortar sua cabeça, receberá este dinheiro de mim e dos outros quatro." Assim um dos homens foi adiante, criou coragem e cortou a cabeça do santo mártir e patriarca Pedro; sendo aquele dia o 29º de Hatur.Severus de Al'Ashmunein (Hermopolis), "History of the Patriarchs of the Coptic church of Alexandria, Part 2, Chap. 6: Peter I, the seventeeth patriarch (300-311)", Patrologia Orientalis (1904), vol. 1, pp. 383-518 (pp. 119-256), acesso em 2007-12-08. Hatur é um mês no , que corresponde aproximadamente a novembro. O martírio de São Pedro aconteceu no ano 311. Data de comemoração Tradicionalmente, no Cristianismo, o dia da morte de um santo torna-se o dia em ele é comemorado. A data de 29 Hatur corresponde a 25 de novembro no . Para as Igrejas que seguem o tradicional, 25 de novembro atualmente cai no dia 8 de dezembro do moderno. Notas e referências Categoria:História do Cristianismo: até o século VI Categoria:Patriarcas de Alexandria Categoria:Santos do Egito